Nanaki of the 13th Cycle
by Cody the Kirby
Summary: What if Red XIII was in Dissidia. Here are his moves and such, as well as a small story.
1. Chapter 1

C.T.K: Greetings readers. I happen to be a big fan of Dissidia. I am also a big fan of Final Fantasy VII's lion/wolf thing Red XIII, otherwise known as Nanaki. As such even though I know it will never happen, one because Red seems to be a rather neglected character, (I mean everyone loves Cloud or Tifa or Yuffie or Vincent, Heck even Cid and Barrett have got it better than him what with Cid being in Kingdom Hearts and Barrett having like three lines in Advent Children to Nanaki's one.) and two because he's a quadruped and would probably be hard to implement. Still I can dream and with the powers of my brain, I came up with this. It will be a list of techniques for if Red was in the game. If you have any questions review, and I'll answer them. Also, a contest, when you review, enter a line that a character might say to Nanaki before the fight. Once I have a full list of good ones I'll post them in another chapter. So let's begin.

First is what his fighting style would be called and what better name than Cosmo Memory. Red's style would rely on speed. He would have relatively speedy attacks and move fast. Four legs are faster than two. Since his style is speed the name relates as in he's so fast he's like a memory.

Next is his alt. costumes. His first would be a recolor to blue fur called Cobalt XIV. This would be a reference to an unused sub-plot planed for the game where Hojo cloned Red XIII. His second would be a grey recolor similar to Seto, his father in stone form, called Seto's Pride. Finally, his third would be a sailor's uniform, referencing when he hid on the ship to Costa del Sol, called simply Disguise.

Next we'll cover his ability's. Now I'm only going to give him six bravery attacks, 3 for air, 3 for ground. As for his Hp attacks he'll get 4, 2 for air, 2 for ground. If you feel there are other attacks he can use the tell me.

Bravery

Ground:

Claw combo: [close] Red attacks with two claw strikes and his front flip attack. Chase effect.

Sled Fang: [mid] Red rushes forward surrounded by blue energy. Hits multiple times. Wall rush effect

Firaga: [long] Red summons a pillar of fire underneath opponent. (I've always felt Red's element was fire, which is why he always handled my fire materia. I mean his tail is a flame so why not.)

Air:

Aerial Fang: [close] Red spines into the opponent using his front flip attack. Chase effect.

Sled Fang (air): Same as above.

Fire: [long] Red spins launching a small fire ball from his tail. Fire ball moves fast with moderate homing.

Hp

Ground:

Blood Fang: Red charges with red energy. Hits multiple times, can be steered. Small hp leach at the end of the attack. (Think of it like Squall's revolver drive)

Holwling Earth: Red howls summoning a mini earthquake in front of him.

Air:

Blood Fang (Air): Same as above except cant be steered and mild homing (Think Zidane's Grand Lethel)

Stardust Rain: Red Howls summoning shooting stars to rain on the opponent.

Ex Mode: Lunatic High: Red becomes surrounded by a swirling red aura. He then gains Haste and Berzerk. Haste quickens his movment speed as well as removes any lag from his attacks. Berzerk makes his attacks hit harder.

Ex-Burst: Cosmo Combo: Red stats by knocking the opponent away and saying "I am a proud warrior". Four bars come on screen. A button will come up next to one telling you to tap it to charge. Once one is done a new button comes up next to another bar. While you charge red says "I am the guardian of the planet.". As he says this an image of Seto flashes behind him. Once your done charging he yells, "I will protect it with my life!" After this, Red charges with sled fang, turns around and uses blood fang, uses howling earth then stardust memory all the while yelling the names of the moves, before turning around and yelling "Cosmo Memory!" As a giant fire ball engulfes the opponent then explodes. Red then says "This is my streangth." If one fails charging one of the bars Red will omit one of the attacks from his barrage. For every bar not charged Red won't do one of the attacks.

Red XIII's exclusive weapons:

Crystal Comb

Seraph Comb

Limited Moon

Any way there you have it moves and all. Again if you think I missed something or don't like something review and tell me. I may continue this with a story about Red during the conflict. Anyway review and as a closer here is a quote for if Red fights himself.

Red: What are you? One of Hojo's experiments?

C.T.K signing off.

P.S: I don't own Dissida. If I did this would be a thing.


	2. Chapter 2

C.T.K: I'm now doing Red's encounter quotes. By the way a small mistake the actual thing I wanted to use for his Ex-burst was Howling Moon. Lunatic high would just give him haste but in my defense Lunatic High sounds cooler.

Red Xii quotes.

Normal:

"I… am a guardian"

"I will fight you."

"This is my fight"

"I shall not hold back"

Low Hp:

"Father… I won't give up"

"I… can't lose…now"

Stronger opponent:

"This will test my limits"

"A test of will."

Weaker opponent:

"I advise you to avoid this"

"No pride in beating the weak"

Encounter quotes

Warrior of light: "Your pride shines bright"

Garland: "Fight like a savage beast!"

Firion: "Even beast must have dreams"

Emperor: "You're nothing but a beast to be caged."

Onion Knight: "Sooo, are you a dog or a cat?"

Cloud of darkness: "We shall consume your pride"

Cecil: "I admire your conviction"

Golbez: "Pride can destroy you"

Bartz: "Err… nice kitty… dog…thing"

Exdeath: "You have no future, only the Void"

Terra: "Even if you're the only one, you're not alone"

Kefka: "Come here boy, why don't you destroy for me"

Cloud: Nanaki, what… do you fight for?"

Sephiroth: "an abomination"

Squall: "Are you a lion"

Ultimecia: "Time will ruin you"

Zidane: You don't have anything worth stealing"

Kuja: "Uhg, Filthy beast."

Tidus: "You remind me of someone…"

Jehct: "Your more than a beast, aren't yah?"

Shanatto: "Oh a pre-evolution mithra?"

Garbranth: "I shall extinguish your flames"

Red XIII

Warrior of Light: "you fight to defend. I respect that."

Garland: "You are the savage here!"

Firion: "Wild roses? Hm… I could fight for that"

Emperor: "This _beast_ is more human than you!"

Onion Knight: "There are questions with no answers"

Cloud of Darkness: "You shall not cloud my resolve!"

Cecil: "Your scent is rather… strange."

Golbez: "You have fallen from light"

Bartz: "Can you mimic me?"

Exdeath: "I will live to see the future!"

Terra: "The only one of your kind? Then we are kin."

Kefka: "Another mad one, worse than Hojo"

Cloud: "I am a proud warrior. Don't hold back, Cloud!"

Sephiroth: "I am Nanaki! I am not afraid of you!"

Squall: "What you see… is all I am."

Ultimecia: "No one can control the march of time"

Zidane: "Thieving doesn't have much honor"

Kuja: "I despise your arragence"

Tidus: "I don't play fetch"

Jehct: "Are fathers not supposed to teach and protect"

Shannato: "I am Red XIII, but you may call me what you wish."

Garbranth: "You can't fight with hate alone!"

Victory:

"I am a proud warrior of Cosmo Canyon!"

"A fight to be proud of"

"I would enjoy another round"

"That… is my power"

Low hp:

"I am Nanaki, son of Seto, and I won't give in!"

"I won… but barley."

Strong opponent:

"(howls)"

"Father, are you proud?"

Weak opponent:

"I tried to warn you"

"No point in celebrating"

Loss:

"(growl)"

"My pride clouded my judgement"

"I was weak"

"No one to blame but myself"

Strong opponent:

"Am I … powerless?"

"Father, Mother… I'm sorry…

Weak opponent:

"I under estimated you"

"(Growl) I got cocky"

Penelo entry: I didn't know pets were allowed… He's not a pet?... He talks! What the heck is he!


	3. Chapter 3

C.T.K.: Alright, let's light this candle. (Pulls out a candle and lights it) There! It was rather dark in here. (Budum tish) Now that this bad joke is out of the way, I would like to thank a reviewer by the name of Alter Shead. He gave me some quotes for Duodecium. So, here they are.

* * *

><p>To Red -<p>

Lightning: You're more human than most people.

Vaan: Wow, stronger than an Elite Mark!

Yuna: I wish I had your resilience.

Laguna: Y-You won't bite, right? Hehe...

Kain: The unwavering strength of a true warrior.

Tifa: Do we really have to do this?

Gilgamesh: Hey, you don't have a collar?

Prishe: Here, kitty kitty kitty!

C.T.K: and it would only be right to have Red's responses, right?

Lightning:

"A lot of things can happen in a flash."

Vaan:

"I don't share your enthusiasm for flying"

Yuna:

"All it takes to start change is one step"

Laguna:

"Settle down, don't cause a squall"

Kain:

"Your resolve is admirable"

Tifa:

"I shall test myself against you"

Gilgamesh:

"I am not a pet!"

Prishe:

"(Sigh) What I'm forced to deal with."

C.T.K.: and because I forgot Chaos last time,

Chaos:

To Red XIII: "If a beast can speak, is it more than a beast?"

Red XIII: "Chaos needs balance"

Finally I bring you… a story.

* * *

><p>Nanaki's head was reeling. Where was he? How did he get here? Where was here? Nanaki closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. Opening them, he looked around. While it certainly looked like the planet's core, to Nanaki something felt… off. The life stream that swirled and flowed around the masses of rock felt fake, as if there was no <em>life<em> in the life stream. The red creature tried to think how this had happened.

_That's right,_ Nanaki thought.

He was in the planet's core, the real planet's core; Nanaki had already decided this core was little more than a copy, fighting Sephiroth with Cloud and Yuffie, when he was blind-sided, while charging a cure spell. The attack knocked him over the edge of the rock they were fighting on. Last thing he remembered before losing conciseness was Yuffie diving to the edge to try catching him while crying "Red!"

Nanaki looked around. "Need higher ground."

Nanaki jumped up the stepping stones, but stopped. When he had hopped on a ledge, he had startled someone on that ledge, someone familiar.

"Cloud!" Nanaki said surprised.

Cloud had his sword drawn, his eyes showed no signs of recognition. "Friend…or foe?"

"Cloud, it's me Nanaki, Red XIII."

Cloud stared hard at the mysterious creature in front of him. He searched deep in his mind.

"_Hojo called me Red XIII, but that name means no significance to me. Call me what you wish."_

"_Would you kindly hurry? The heat is drying my nose."_

"_I am Nanaki, son of Seto... Warrior and protector of Cosmo Canyon."_

"Nanaki," Cloud said as recognition filled his eyes. He put his sword away and kneeled. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Cloud shook his head. "You should leave. You shouldn't be in this fight."

"Cloud." Nanaki looked him in the eyes. "What's going on?"

Cloud proceeded to tell his friend about the conflict of gods.

"Will it ever stop?"

Cloud had his back turned. "I'm not sure. My memories of where I come from, their… blurred."

Suddenly the two heard a scream.

"No, why is this happening!"

The two ran towards the scream. What they saw was a girl, around 18 by Nanaki's guess, hunched over in pain as a pink aura surrounded her. She had long, curly, green hair pulled in a pony tail. She wore a deep red dress with a sash around her waist, and what looked to be a dagger. She also wore long red gloves and a pink cloak.

"Its Terra," Cloud said slightly worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Terra has great magical power. She can use spells without materia," Cloud began. "But she is afraid of it. And now it would seem it's overflowing."

"I see," Nanaki stated as he closed his eye. "When anything overflows, the best solution is to get rid of the excess. I'll make her use it fighting me."

"Red, are you sure?"

"Trust me, Cloud."

Cloud nodded. "Alright, do what you can."

Nanaki walked forward making his presence known to the girl.

"Who are you?" She asked scared. "What are you?"

Nanaki provided no answers, only getting into a battle stance.

"No," she screamed. "Go away."

She pointed her hand at him and fired off a large chunk of ice. Nanaki dodged to his left.

_Blizarra. Impressive._ He thought pulling his own magic. Sensing that the only materia he had was fire, Nanaki summoned it.

The fire pooled under Terra's feet. Just before it erupted, she jumped dodging the flames and firing off five balls of holy.

"Here."

Nanaki was unable to dodge and was sent into the air, where Terra followed up with 4 flare spells, all finding their mark.

Nanaki recovered quickly and shot through the air with Sled Fang. Terra dodged but was then hit as Nanaki used his claws to attack, before sending her flying with a flip. Not missing a beat, Nanaki chased after her. He struck, but Terra dodged to his right, his blind side. She pulled out her sword and struck, sending Nanaki flying into an invisible barrier that was in front of the swirling life stream. Nanaki pealed himself away and began dashing at Terra, who had taken position on a high ledge on the other side of the battle field.

"Darkness of gravity."

Nanaki heard this as he was dashing. Looking up, he noticed the black swirling mass of a gravity spell. Before he could properly react, the ball slammed in to him taking him down to the bottom of the planet's core. He hit the floor hard. Staggering as he stood, he tried to clear his now pounding head.

_I underestimated how strong she could be,_ He thought sourly. _Very well, I will stop holding back._

Nanaki began his charge again.

"Darkness of gravity."

_Not this time,_ He thought.

At the last second, he dodged the drop and continued. He clawed at her in the air, before slamming her into the ground. Landing, he followed with a sled fang. Jumping into the air, he howled. Suddenly, a comet slammed in to his target.

Terra was breathing hard. Whatever this thing was, it was strong.

"I have no choice," she said as she steadied herself.

Nanaki watched as Terra's form changed. Her skin became a bright pink, her hands and feet became clawed, her hair became pink and unfurled, fanning out, and her eyes became vibrant neon yellow.

The new form of Terra charged and fired off a blizzara. Nanaki easily dodged it only to be hit by another fired not seconds after.

_She can cast her spells at a faster rate._

Terra began charging something as orange energy swirled around her. Nanaki charged. At a split second, she fired a giant fire ball from her hand. Nanaki narrowly dodged, only to be hit by another one from her other hand.

"No more running," she said as she slammed Nanaki into a ledge with blizzara.

She crossed her arms charging energy. "I can protect everything."

Reaching full power she twirled in the air. "I won't be defeated." Swiping her arms in an x formation, she let the crescent waves of energy fly.

Nanaki let out a yelp as he landed in a heap on the lower level. He staggered as Terra, now human again, landed in front of him. Nanaki looked her over. The pale pink energy that had engulfed her before was gone. Satisfied, Nanaki closed his eye and sat back. Opening it and looking into her eyes he spoke.

"I apologize if I hurt you, miss."

Terra's determined look was replaced with shock. "You… you… you talk!" she stuttered. "What… What are you?"

"A question with a difficult answer. What you see, is all I am. My name is Nanaki, though most refer to me as Red XIII." Nanaki nodded as a greeting. "You may call me what you wish."

"My," she gulped still slightly scared. "My name is Terra"

"You are afraid," Nanaki said sighing. "Is it my appearance that frightens you?"

"No," Terra says holding her arms out. "It's just that…" She put a hand to her chest and turned her head away.

"Why did I attack you?" Nanaki asked.

Terra nodded.

"I assure you, there was no malice behind my attacks, Miss Terra"

"Just Terra, please," she said slightly embarrassed.

Nanaki nodded. "I was simply trying to help you use some of that energy that was plaguing you."

"You fought me to keep my powers in check?" she asked in disbelief.

Nanaki simply nodded.

"Uhm… well, thank you," Terra said.

"Come along, then," Nanaki said walking past her. "Cloud is waiting for us."

"Uhm, Nanaki?" Terra asked. "Uhm… I know this will sound odd… but could I…" She seemed to be struggling with her question.

"You want to pet me, right?" Nanaki stopped walking.

"I know it sounds weird but… well… I've had this fondness for fluffy things and…uhm…"

Nanaki rounded staring at her with his one eye. "Know this now; I do not enjoy being treated like a pet. I am as sentient as you and should be treated as such."

Terra looked at the ground feeling sorry she had asked.

Nanaki sighed. "But… just this once… I suppose I could… allow it"

Terra smiled and hugged him. Nanaki felt heat under his fur. As she stroked his back he had to admit, it did feel good.

"Tell no one of this," Nanaki said.

After a couple minutes, Nanaki cleared his throat.

"We… should get going."

Terra sighed but smiled. "Yes."

When the two met up with Cloud, Terra explained her problem. Both promised to help her. As they walked away, Cloud whispered to Nanaki.

"I saw the all of that, Red."

"Tell anyone and I will rip out your throat and throw your body in the Cosmo Candle."

Cloud only chuckled.


End file.
